


Sipping from your cup til' it runneth over........

by elizabella



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF, gryles - Fandom, nick grimshaw - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabella/pseuds/elizabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's birthday in Ibiza next week.....what I would like to happen but probably won't so I've written it out my brainium instead for you nice folks....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sipping from your cup til' it runneth over........

**Author's Note:**

> Bloody Nick & Harry......making my life weirder than it ever has to be.....also had that Jay Z tune stuck in my head.....also when did Liam Payne get so good looking? 
> 
> Sorry for any typos.....I don't own anyone in this.....also please do not post this to anyone's twitter etc.....ta much.

You’d take the clothes off my back and I’d let you....  
You’d steal the food right out my mouth and I’d watch you eat it....  
I still don’t know why, why I love you so much....  
Holy Grail......

“What’s the Holy Grail of sex? Ian asks innocently. Nick checks the time 7:14pm, he contemplates turning 29 in just under 5 hours and takes a look around the table in the dimmed busy taverna somewhere on the outskirts of San Antonio. Aimee & Ian, Pixie & George, Finchy & Lizzie and him. He thinks of Nouel’s face when he told him he should go with his friends to New York this week as maybe they weren’t quite in the place yet where they did a full holiday together, his lovely face crumpled a little then he carried on in his breezy French accent as though he agreed, Nick could tell he had hurt him. “It’s the Holy Grail of homo sex I’m talking about dear” Aimee leans into Ian’s shoulder and giggles. Nick sits forward “well....seeing as most of the village thought you were an actual drag queen in the late 90s you’d be the best person to explain it to them, close your ears Fincham”. Nick sits back and waits for the explanation. “So” Aimee takes a drag from her Marlboro “It’s where boys make other boys come just from fingers or dicks in their ass, no cock fondling” she sits back and grins then continues “Of course ladies you can always get a dildo and try it on your man if your a straight combination”. Ian drinks the rest of his pint and sits forward “ehh no thanks Aimee, things get weird enough in your naked company without dildos going up my arse” everyone erupts into drunken laughter. 

They retreat back to the pretty villa they have rented for two weeks, it has a large pool and a stunning view of the mountains, it also has a pretty secluded beach which is cool. They drink vats of wine, mojitos and beer. Pixie, Nick & Aimee end up back in the pool by 11pm are they are all spectacularly pissed, the perks of starting at lunchtime, but hey it’s holidays Nick thinks as he floats on his back, a topless (does she own a bra? Nick wonders) Pixie’s legs wrapped around his waist floating opposite him so they look like some sort of wined up two torso’d creature. Nick has been pretty naughty and taken off his space boot and ankle support, but he figures the water and wine will help his dodgy tendons right? No one has mentioned HIM yet, so Nick knows it’s coming. “Have you spoken to him since the GQ article stuff”, Pixie goes for casual and almost pulls it off. Nick looks up at the many, many stars in the sky “Nope, I never replied to his messages last week, it’s the longest we haven’t spoken in 3 years I suppose”. Pixie comes closer to him and opens her mouth to ask another question that Nick doesn’t want to answer “Just leave it Pix yeah; I want to be happy on my birthday not emo’ing over teenagers”. Not another word is mentioned about that situation aka the elephant in the room / pool / villa / Nick’s brain. They wind up the little party and head to bed. Nick lies in bed and checks his phone, he opens his What’s App chat and looks at the dead thread of messages . He really needs to change that fucking name on there to something less ridiculous. 

Hazzles – I told you it was coming out and I told you what they asked me in May, why are you being like this now it’s out? 

Hazzles – Nick, can you act like and adult and answer me, I’m in San Francisco sitting in my hotel room like a right dickhead when everyone else is out, things are fucked up enough being on this tour away from home. 

Hazzles – I’ll be home for your birthday next week and we can talk. Do you still want to see me on your birthday? Are you going to be in London? Just let me know. 

Hazzles – Fuck you Nick.

Hazzles – Nick? 

Hazzles – What was I supposed to say? I mostly like woman, but once Nick Grimshaw’s mouth was on my dick I got harder than I had ever been with any woman?? Oh and I still don’t really know what I am, I’m fucking 19 years old. 

Hazzles – I hate you. 

Nick types out about 20 replies that he never sends and eventually passed out phone in hand. 

 

One Direction were collectively desperate to get out of America as soon as possible, they hadn’t been home in months and missed the people they loved. They missed home. Niall missed Ireland. Louis missed Eleanor and proper tea. Liam missed his family and just watching ‘Come Dine With Me’ on his couch in his own home in his underpants. Zayn missed sleeping in his own bed and his mums cooking. Harry missed Nick Grimshaw and his mum, confusingly in that order. Harry knew from Instagram and from frantically emailing Aimee, where they were. Paul gave them the times for the private plane back to London, which was leaving that Tuesday evening; Harry took Paul aside and made a special request. “I uhh need a flight to Ibiza instead”. Paul considered Harry for a few seconds and looked very serious “I think you’ll be going to London with the rest”. Harry stepped forward slightly “I think in that case I’ll be jumping an Easyjet from London alone to the rave capital of the world, and everyone on earth will know what I’m doing” he placed a hand on Paul’s arm “please remember at this point that I don’t give a fuck how I get there, but I will be going and I will be back in time for the pre-record stuff for the movie on Thursday morning.” Paul shook his head and flipped open his phone to make the calls. 

Aimee wasn’t sure she was doing the right thing by allowing for Harry to come to Ibiza, but she figured it had to be better than Nick continuing to ignore the situation with his head in the sand. He was obviously bloody miserable. She received an email from Harry saying he should be arriving at the airport about 1am. Aimee gave him the address and said she’d wait up for him. She hadn’t even told Ian and waited until he was asleep to go back out to the pool area and sit with a large red and chain smoked, waiting on her phone to go. 

On a private plane alone for 11 hours was not so fun, too much time to think and no one to distract him. Harry knew that Nick was kinda seeing a French guy and wished he didn’t know everything about him that the internet would allow. He was extremely handsome, better looking than me Harry thought. He looked suave and chiselled, but he also looked cool and wore skateboardy stuff sometimes, when he wasn’t wearing dapper suits. He was a stylist for Vogue and although he seemed to jet set like Harry, he was in London way more often. Nick had put up a picture of Nouel with Puppy on Nick’s street in Primrose Hill and Harry felt sick when he saw the love heart emoji Nick had put below it. Harry knew he had no rights to Nick’s heart, they had barely seen each other since February. Nick couldn’t be free and open with him and he understood that, with Nouel he could put love heart on pictures of him and his dog and share it with 1.3 million on twitter. Harry pounded a beer and put his head on the little brown table at his seat “what are you doing Haz” he asked out loud and stayed there for a while. The only saving grace of this whole thing was that Nouel wasn’t in Ibiza, Aimee had assured him of that, although, worryingly he thought he may still have gone even if he was there. He looked up and out at the sky lightening on the horizon, traces of icing sugar clouds trailing past in the distance. He was chasing the sun which seemed quite romantic, then he thought that was an actual lyric from a Wanted song and put hid head on the table again. Maybe he’d have another beer and try and sleep, his nerves were shot already and he had a long way to go.   
Aimee nearly jumped out her skin as her phone buzzed on the table. She drew a deep breath and slid it open; it was 2:00am. 

Styles – In a cab, be there in 30 minutes apparently. Is he still up? Does he know?

Aimee sighed not knowing what to do, she figured best to just get them in the same room and maybe with a sleeping Nick that would be easier, also he couldn’t get far on crutches. 

Aims – See you soon. He’s sleeping. He has no idea. Call when you’re outside I’ll let you in. 

Harry felt sick to his stomach, excited and exhausted all at once. 

Aimee’s hair was blonde now and it looked nice Harry thought, she met him at the taxi on the roadside and held him tight. He felt a bit wobbly and bit his lip to stop from crying. “I’ve missed you Harry” Aimee kissed his hair “but this may go tits up for you, just a warning, you know what he’s like, he’s tired off all the speculation” Harry looked Aimee directly in the eyes and smiled “I know, but I need to see him and try, thanks for this”. 

Harry went straight to the bathroom where he washed his face and brushed his teeth, he looked tired in the mirror, but okay he thought for a long 14 hours of travelling. He changed into a fresh vest and took off his boots and socks. Those boots probably were going to end their life in Ibiza, too many holes Harry thought. He fixed his quiff in the mirror, Lou has cut it shorter at the sides again in LA, and it was long at the top, still standing up right. He took a deep breath and left the bathroom, Aimee had pointed him to Nick’s door and as he crept across the lounge tiles, he turned to see Finchy in the large open plan kitchen, head in the fridge. Finchy stood up straight and froze, eyes wide and locked on Harrys. They stared at each other for an age in the dark lit only by the outside areas lights and the fridge. Harry waved awkwardly; Finchy lifted his hands and whispered “what the fuck...Harry?” Harry felt his face go very red and he made his most apologetic face and pointed towards Nick’s room “I have to, I just got here” he whispered back. Finchy held his hands up with a weak smile “Good Luck”. 

Harry opened the white door slowly, his pulse pounding through his whole body; he could feel it behind his eyes and under his skin. He held his breath as he tried to gauge the layout of the room, it was again lit dimly by the lights outside, and Nick hadn’t completely closed the curtains over the glass sliding doors. He turned to the right and kicked a chair stubbing his toe, as he shuffled to the left trying not to put pressure on the toe he saw the bed, and he saw him. Nick was lying on his back breathing deeply, his left leg propped up on a pillow. He had no blankets on him and he was wearing a pair of boxers with peacock feathers on them and a threadbare white t-shirt. His hair was shorted at the sides too and longer on top dropping over his forehead and he still had his glasses on. Harry clenched his hands together and whispered into the room “I missed you so much”. 

Harry had no idea how he was gonna do this without giving Nick a heart attack. He moved around the bed to the opposite side from Nick and dipped down onto the mattress bum first. He sat there for what seemed like ages. He lay flat on the bed next to Nick and now he could smell him, Chanel Bleu mixed with chlorine and sweat. Harry took it in. He was lying next to him and had to hold in a laugh cos really, this was absolutely ridiculous. Sneaking into someone’s bedroom at night and trying to spoon them when they had been ignoring you for a week. 

Nick’s dreams were about Harry in the desert getting further and further away from him, he tried to catch up but he was so thirsty from walking. He began to come round from sleep, it was still dark and he really was thirsty. He immediately felt an arm on his waist and a body behind him. “Harry” he murmured still half in a dream daze, realising and embarrassed hoping whichever friend had passed out in his bed hadn’t heard that turning his head to see who is was. It was dark and he instantly thought George, why the fuck was he in bed had he and Pi.....oh and wait.....he made out the profile of the sleeper and his chin began to shake involuntarily, he chest began to bang behind his ribs and his mouth dried out more than it already was. 

His first thought was that he was still asleep and this was still a dream, which if it was, he was officially in Inception or something, because this was way too real. He had taken some strong painkillers before bed, and maybe he was hallucinating. He tried to leap off the bed forgetting about his foot for a moment because owwww fuckkkk......he fell backwards off the bed and hit his head on the side table, landing heavily on the tiled floor. “my foootttttt fucker......you fucker” he shouted. Harry awoke with a jolt and jumped off the bed running round it to help Nick up. “Stop right fucking there” Nick said darkly. Harry skidded to a halt in front of him. Nick’s glasses had spun across the floor and were at Harry’s feet, he picked them up and took a step back. Nick pulled himself up onto the bed and bored his eyes into Harry’s for a long, long time. Harry couldn’t even speak. “what the fuck are you doing here Harry, what are you doing here? Why are you here? I. You’re here in Ibiza. This is. “ Aimee opens the door at that point and Nick turned to her “everything okay, heard shouting”. Nick stands up unsteadily and points at her “YOU. You fucking crazy bitch, on your phone all the time, this was you. Get out the room”. Aimee’s face drains from colour and she closes the door. 

Aimee, Ian & Finchy sit in the lounge for around an hour as low voices from Nick’s bedroom get louder and louder then quieter then so quiet they decide it’s safe to return to bed. Ian strokes Aimee’s hair tells she’s done the right thing when they return to bed, cos in actual fact, Aimee needs reassurance too sometimes. Only Ian ever sees that Aimee. Pixie & George & Lizzie sleep through the drama. 

Nick opens the sliding doors out onto the pool area to have a cigarette and Harry follows. Harry’s throat hurts from shouting but he still takes a drag of Nick’s fag. They sit on the stoop near the pool and can only hear the light breeze through the trees and some crickets in the bushes nearby. It’s warm and they are both sweating. Harry goes to take his vest off “Just cos it’s hot, not trying to pull any moves on you” Nick looks tired and nods “great, just what I need, you topless when I’m trying to be annoyed with you for essentially being an actual stalker”. Harry dips his head and chuckles then does some jazz hands “Happy Birthday”. Nick looks sad and turns to face him “what do you want from me Haz” he says softly flicking his fag away. Harry looks wide eyed “I just want you to not be pissed off with me, and I want” he pauses and turns his palm upwards to look into them unable to meet Nick’s eyes “I want you, I want you to want me as much as I want you”. Nick sighs shakily his voice rougher than usual from shouting also “that’s the problem Harry, I want you, I want you so much all the time. But I can’t stand the secrecy and the sneaking around” he pulls his hand through his hair “It’s been so much easier with Nouel, I can talk about him and be with him in public, and get papped with him without a world of pain coming at me from the media, the public, your management. I. I just”. Harry moves closer to Nick “why didn’t you invite him here then?” “I mean if it’s so great with him” Nick’s heart twists as he sees the hurt in Harry’s eyes. Nick either stops this here with a lie and Harry will leave go to London and that’s that, or he is honest and fuck knows what happens. He thinks of his mum, what she would tell him to do, and his sister. He breathes out a hard puff of air and closes his eyes “because” Nick breathes in and opens his eyes to fix the glassy green orbs of perfection looking into his “because he’s not you Harry, he isn’t you okay. Apparently anyone that isn’t you isn’t enough anymore”. Harry feels his chin wobble and touches his finger to the inside of Nick’s left knee, he gently lifts Nick’s leg at the calf and places it on his knee. He leans down to place a gentle kiss on Nick’s swollen foot at the ankle, on the top and on the bony bit of his calf. Nick visibly slides down the chair a bit and sighs loudly. They sit like that for a long time looking up into the mountains where it’s starting to get a little bit lighter. The mood lifts for a while and Harry tells Nick about the tour and Nick tells Harry how puppy has been and about the show and new TV show he’s doing. Nick’s foot is still on Harry’s knee and he massages Nick’s calve and ankle with his big hands. “I’m sorry I ignored your messages, I just didn’t know what to do, I felt like a dick on the cover of the bloody Mirror and Lindsay Lohan discussing my love life and all talking about you denying me and you when I knew it had really happened, it made me feel small and stupid” he continues “I know that you have to do what you have to do because of the band, and I know you’re still figuring things out” Harry softly put Nick’s leg down and knelt in between Nick’s legs capturing his face in two hands “I would never make you feel like that knowingly, they backed me into a corner, I wasn’t ready for that question, you have made me feel more than anyone before, and I haven’t even told you that yet, so fuck, I wasn’t telling GQ. I can’t just” He breaks off eyes watering and Nick kisses him, brushing his mouth across dry lips once, twice, three times. Harry open up for him and kisses deeper and wetter. They break away and Nick shudders, “let’s go inside”. 

Harry takes his jeans and pants off and crawls up stopping hovered over Nick “your leg shall I arrange it with the pillow under it” they both laugh Nick shakes his head “this is gonna be interesting”. Once Nick’s leg is sorted Harry straddles Nick and they kiss slowly and deeply for an age it’s slow and sure and they know each other mouths so well it’s familiar and perfect. It escalates quickly and becomes more frantic biting at each others lips, hands on faces and eye contact is through the roof “missed you so much” Harry pants biting and licking at Nick’s collarbones and neck. “Cant believe I have a stalker from 1D....you were my second choice after Zayn” Nick pants pulling Harry’s bottom lip hard between his teeth. They giggle and Harry peppers wet kisses and licks down Nick’s chest and belly stopping to run his hands through Nick’s chest hair and running his finger down into the hair on Nick’s belly and above his dick. Harry’s dick is hard and wet at the tip, Nick’s eyes darken as Harry sits back and it bounces off his taut stomach. He reaches out to link hands with Harry and squeezes hard “I really want that in my mouth Haz. Bring it here” Harry, very wary of where Nick’s foot is shimmies forward until he has his knees either side of Nick’s hips, Nick is sat back on numerous pillows and he places his long fingers over both Harry’s arse cheeks and guides him forward. He licks at the wet tip of Harry and savours the silky slide around his mouth, Harry groans softly as he guides Harry in slowly until Nick’s lips are right up at the shaved hair around Harry’s dick. He controls the movement so as Harry is fucking his throat at a pace he can handle but thanks christ he doesn’t have a radio show for well over a week. You see Harry has a massive cock, a very beautiful, very big dick. It’s veiny and pink and gorgeous, it should win an award for perfection. Best dick at Teen Choice he thinks and almost chokes on said dick from trying not to chuckle. Nick wonders where he puts it sometimes in those tiny trousers. Nick gets Harry’s dick really wet until he can feel saliva and pre-come running down his chin. He pulls away and circles the head of his cock with just his tongue looking into Harry’s blown eyes “I’m really close Nick, not like this, I want to come when we’re kissing” Nick laughs “such a sap Hazzles McDazzles, get down here til I kiss those big lips”. Harry slides down and kisses Nick mouths as wide as they can get “finger me please” Harry shifts onto his back and opens his legs obscenely. He sits up again “sorry do you need me to help you get in position” Nick turns to look at Harry “I’m not a fucking grandma Harry, I can manage” He tries to turn onto his knees and winces “okay can you maybe turn on your side Haz, I can’t manage on my knees just now”. Harry obliges and lies on his side, pulling Nick up his body and hard against his skin. They kiss like this for a while getting pent up again until Nick tells Harry to get the lube out his bag. Harry comes back and slicks up Nick’s fingers and uses the rest to slick himself up. Harry moves closer into Nick’s side and wraps one leg over Nick’s thigh giving him the access he needs. Nick kisses Harry hard and raw on the lips as he pushed two fingers in at once, Harry breathes deeply taking it well considering it’s been what, nearly 3 months since they did this. Nick scissors his fingers out feeling the warm stretch of Harry around his fingers. “Fuck” Harry whispers into Nick’s ear licking across the underneath of his lobe “this is what I thought about every time I had a wank on tour, your fingers in me, holding me tight and kissing me telling me you” he stops talking suddenly and Nick’s fingers still momentarily inside Harry “telling you what Harry, what was I telling you” Harry’s breathing gets shorter and licks into Nick’s mouth “just keep going please”. Nick slides two fingers back in, then three and Harry arches his back into it head hitting the headboard and he groans deep and dirty, Nick can feel it vibrating on his lips which are sucking marks into his neck. Nick twists his fingers and hits the spot, “faster” he’s almost begging, whining for it “I think. Yeah. I think I can come from this.” Harry starts making little ah ah ah ah noises which get faster and louder the harder and faster Nick fucks his fingers into Harry. Harry reaches down licking his palm to warp his palm around Nick’s dick, Nick leans further into the crook of Harry’s neck and moans as Harry picks up the pace, hard and fast, just how he needs it right now. All Nick can hear is the slick pornographic liquid sound of Harry fisting him and his fingers fucking Harry’s arse, all he needs it Harry’s fucked out voice telling him “come for me Nick, want to feel your spunk on my dick..need it on my dick”. Nick shudders out Harry’s name as he spills hot and wet over Harry hard dick. Harry pulls him through bringing his hand up to suck his fingers, Nick sucks the come off Harry’s thumb and somehow he mouth starts saying things quicker than his brain can keep up to filter the truth. He leans over Harry and continues to fuck into him harder and adds his pinky to the three already in there, Harry is writhing and is starting to lose it. He looks deep into Harrys eyes “what did you fantasise about me telling you Harry, was it that I wanted you” Harry’s hips are lifting off the bed over and over “yes, want that, want you to want me all...ah ah...all the time”. Nick’s eyes are watery and his strokes Harry’s hair off his face with his other hand and puts his finger on his lips, “I have wanted you since the moment I saw you when you were 16” he kisses Harry deep tongues and spit and want. “Nick I” Harry is so close Nick can tell by the twitch in his thigh muscles. Harry comes hard without Nick even touching his dick and he’s chanting “oh fuck, oh fuck, nick, nick”. They hold onto each other breathing heavily and Nick turns so they are breathing into each others lips millimetres away “I don’t just want you” Nick closes his eyes then opens them “I love you....so fucking much....you have no idea”. Harry face intensifies his face and Nick feels his body tense around him. “Fuck” Harry sits up and Nick pulls him into his lap. “you do?” Nick laughs at how this seems easier than it should. “yes I do” Nick pants coming down. Harry grins and lifts Nick’s chin “I probably don’t need to tell you I feel the same seeing as I took a private jet across the world to sneak into your bed”. Nick grins back “well it would be nice to hear it I mea” Harry slaps him softly across the head and leans right back into Nick’s mouth “I” kisses his lips “love” another kiss “you” and another “idiot”. 

They lie in the damp sheets Nick tracing his fingers over Harry’s tattoos “So, how long you here for Popstar?” he pushes Harry’s hair away from his face and thumbs over the kissed red lips. “there’s a plane arranged to pick me up at midday but then I’ll be in London for 6 weeks” Nick looks down at him wide eyed “seriously though you have to leave on my birthday?”. Harry looks sad and Nick decides not to push it “well” Nick sighs his mouth turning up slightly “c’mon help nana up, no point in wasting our precious hours in here, I don’t know about you, but it smells like someone’s been having some filthy sex on these sheets” They both grin those grins at each other and Harry helps Nick up and onto his crutches. 

They walk out down the back of the pool area to a little dirt track and walk down it for 5 minutes, its getting a little lighter and Harry can see the expanse of the ocean in front of him, slithers of lights reflecting in the blues of it, but still dim enough that it still feels like a secret and mystical, something just for the two of them. “well well Mr Romance” Harry chuckles and Nick smacks him on the back of the thigh with a crutch “shut up Harold I am romantic..made you a spinach and bloody feta pie from scratch once didn’t I.” Harry grins and helps guide Nick through the long grass in the sand by basically putting his hands on both his arse cheeks “I am literally never going to hear the end of that pie, how is feta cheese romantic?” 

They sit on the small cove of a beach Nick in the v of Harry’s thighs, head against Harry’s chest, Harry’s big arms wrapped around Nick’s chest. They sit for a long time in silence watching the ocean turns bluer and brighter with inch by inch of sun. Harry breaks the silence making Nick flinch “It won’t always have to be like this Nick, we’re talking about a 2 year break after the stadiums and as soon as the management contract goes at that point I can you know” Harry breathes deeply “we can, I dunno, hold fucking hands walking the dog and I can kiss you in your car...I can talk about you in interviews and you can come and see me on tour” Nick leans back into Harry and stays silent “I mean if you can’t wait that long for me I understand if you’d rather try with someone else like that French dud” Nick interrupts him “I’m sure seeing as “the French dude” loves tumblr he’s put two and two together, I doubt you got here without being noticed” They are both silent for a while longer, Harry wonders if Nick’s fallen asleep, Nick starts speaking just as Harry contemplates leaning to check his eyes “let’s just start with the next 6 weeks, I’m gonna take you out for dinner next week and then I’m going to do various unspeakable things to your body in various areas in my flat and your house, we’re gonna watch TV and lie on the couch and be so disgustingly into each other that no one will dare bother us” Harry squeezes him harder and he goes on “then you’ll go to Australia and New Zealand and I’ll Skype the fuck out of you and then you’ll be home again, to me and Puppy” Harry holds his lips to the nape of Nick’s neck and breathes shakily “If I can have you Harry, even though it has to be secret for now, I’ve realised now that it’s enough, just to have you, I will never ever push you to do anything, you must know that, I love you too much” Nick knows how many people rely on Harry and why things have to be how they have to be, but he understands now that given the choice of Harry one night a year and anyone else every day of the year it would be a no brainer for him. He used to curse Eileen Grimshaw with her words of wisdom “If it’s real love darling, it won’t be easy, but if it’s real love you can make it work” bloody mother, always right. 

“well, that guys officially got his hat on, what now” Harry turns in the snunlight and my god he;s beautiful to kiss Nick’s lovely bump on his nose, “well Harold, we’ve got 4 hours until your fancy little plane takes ya home, so, I say we fuck until you’re also on crutches” Harry laughs pulls Nick up from the sand “plan”. 

Later that day they sit around the pool having beers, Harry will be back in London by now Nick thinks and at that the conversation turns back to, as usual, sex. They talk about the stupid holy grail of gay sex thing again, Aimee as usual holding court telling some sordid story about a sex den in New York. Nick thinks how just this morning he made Harry come from just his fingers, but, he knew now, though it had taken him a very long time, that the real Holy Grail for him was finding someone who loved him unequivocally in spite of his weirdness, his slight belly, his fake tan line, his inability to stop talking utter shite sometimes, his many freckles, his moody mornings, his early nights, his fondness for cooking shows, his hairiness, his 42 pairs of Nike Air. He thought of coming home to Harry next week, and it didn’t matter that they couldn’t have a kiss in Harry’s range rover at the airport, because they would be having 10,000 kisses on his couch, on his bed, in his kitchen. 

Nick was more that okay with that.


End file.
